Um Dia, Um Adeus
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [DIANA X LEONA] "Eu já não sou a mesma pessoa que era tempos atrás. E ela... Também não. Ela... A Alvorada Radiante". Songfic.


~:::::::~

_Só você prá dar_

_A minha vida direção_

_O tom, a cor_

_Me fez voltar a ver a luz_

_Estrela no deserto a me guiar_

_Farol no mar, da incerteza..._

~:::::::~

Olhando para este símbolo que carrego em meu rosto

Eu finalmente percebo como os anos se passaram rapidamente.

Até hoje a prova de meu ato herético brilha impetuosamente em minha testa

Exatamente como naquela noite...

Hmph. Eu já não sou a mesma pessoa que era tempos atrás

E ela também não.

Ela... A Alvorada Radiante.

A pessoa que deu tom e cor a minha vida solitária.

Que me incentivou a seguir meus ideais.

E que fez a luz solar ser ao menos um pouco mais tolerante comigo.

Quando olho para este céu estrelado e vejo Vênus brilhar imponente

Só consigo pensar em como Leona foi minha estrela guia em caminhos tão incertos...

Por ela... Principalmente por ela eu quis encontrar o templo Lunari

E provar para todos aqueles que duvidaram de mim,

Que a Lua também já foi venerada com igual importância.

Uma pena... Realmente uma pena

Que tudo isso não passou de ilusão.

~:::::::~

_Um dia um adeus_

_E eu indo embora_

_Quanta loucura_

_Por tão pouca aventura..._

_Agora entendo_

_Que andei perdido_

_O que é que eu faço_

_Prá você me perdoar..._

~:::::::~

Tanto tempo se foi desde aquele dia,

Mas ainda assim parece como ontem...

O dia em que tive de deixar Diana para trás.

Sou a personificação do Sol na terra,

Tenho deveres a cumprir com minha tribo.

E se representar meu povo no Instituto da Guerra era meu dever,

Lá eu estaria.

Triste foi mal poder me despedir de minha melhor amiga,

Cheguei a achar que não mais a veria antes do meu embarque...

Mas lá estava ela, com o corpo inteiro marcado e os lábios escorrendo sangue.

Fraca, humilhada e maltrapilha

E com dois Solari de Ferro a segurando impiedosamente.

Não acreditei em tamanha loucura,

Meu próprio povo agredindo um de seus cidadões,

Ah, isso eu não podia permitir.

Então logo ordenei que soltassem Diana.

Assim que o fizeram, a acolhi em meus braços.

Eu não consegui dizer uma única palavra apologética a ela

Pois seu olhar... Eu nunca tinha presenciado aquele olhar antes.

Era um olhar Ferido, magoado, decepcionado...

Um olhar de quem teve o coração partido ao meio.

E então a soltei, e caminhei lentamente em direção a carruagem...

Sentindo o meu próprio se quebrar em pedaços a cada passo.

Apenas o Sol sabe o quanto me arrependo...

Eu só queria saber o que fazer

Para ter o perdão dela um dia...

~:::::::~

_Ah! que bom seria_

_Se eu pudesse te abraçar_

_Beijar, sentir_

_Como a primeira vez_

~:::::::~

Sou uma Campeã agora,

Uma legitima representante Lunari na Liga das Lendas.

Lá, Leona é a Serva do Sol, e eu sou a Serva da Lua.

E assim como dividimos espaço no céu,

Também o dividimos no Instituto da Guerra.

Ter de estar perto de Leona,

Ver seus raios de sol banhar desconhecidos,

Seu sorriso ser exposto tão facilmente por causa de uma piada que não é a minha,

Sentir seu calor se irradiar por todos os lugares gentilmente

E não poder nem ao menos fitá-la

Sem sentir um vazio inexplicável no peito.

Parece até tortura... Mas nem sempre foi assim.

Durante o tempo que passei em exílio,

Quanto mais solitária minhas noites se tornavam,

Mais a nostalgia me visitava.

Eu sentia falta da companhia de Leona,

De como éramos tão cúmplices em meu crime.

Ela era minha única e verdadeira amiga,

E juntas, nós fizemos praticamente tudo que duas jovens poderiam fazer.

Só a Lua sabe do quanto sinto falta desse tempo passado,

E mais... Muito mais...

Quanto mais eu pensava em tudo isso,

Maior era minha vontade de ver Leona novamente.

De abraçá-la, beijá-La, senti-la...

Bem como na primeira vez...

Mas então meu ódio por toda a tribo Solari me fazia voltar à realidade.

~:::::::~

_Te dar o carinho_

_Que você merece ter_

_E eu sei te amar_

_Como ninguém mais..._

~:::::::~

Não foi fácil me adaptar a costumes tão diferentes dos meus.

O Instituto da Guerra é como um globo de neve,

Uma versão em miniatura de todas as regiões de Valoran

E ainda assim esse lugar possui uma identidade incrivelmente própria.

Até me senti quase em casa.

Quase... Porque agora Diana está tão perto de mim,

E ao mesmo tempo tão distante...

Heh. É como dizem por aí

Quanto maior o poder, maior o sacrifício...

Eu sacrifiquei meu amor por Diana

E esse é o preço que pago.

Só não entendo até hoje,

Contaram-me todos os seus atos cruéis

Suas barbáries, sua revolta, seu massacre

E mesmo assim nada disso se encaixa.

Porém nenhum ato de violência justifica outro.

Eu quero perdoá-la,

Mas não posso deixar Diana carregar seu pecado,

Tantas mortes em suas costas

Sem nem sequer ser punida.

Eu bem queria, mas não tenho outra escolha...

A farei pagar por sua heresia.

Me forçarei a ignorar meus próprios desejos

Mesmo com meu coração gritando aos meus ouvidos

E minha razão contrariando meu bom senso

Me fazendo querer dar mais uma vez a essa guerreira Lunar

O carinho que ela merece ter

E que tanto lhe foi negado por nosso povo.

Ah...Diana...

Só eu sei te amar

Como ninguém mais...

~:::::::~

_Ninguém mais_

_Como ninguém_

_Jamais te amou_

_Ninguém jamais te amou_

_Te amou..._

~:::::::~

Ás vezes parece como antes, não?

Leona sendo sempre o centro das atenções.

A escolhida, a idolatrada, o bode expiatório favorito dos anciões.

Todos se cegam com o brilho de sua espada e escudo...

Não que eu não tivesse sido facilmente cegada também.

Não nego, ela sempre foi tão bondosa e benevolente

Mas ainda assim ela parecia me apoiar verdadeiramente...

E nenhum outro acólito poderia dar a ela o que eu dei,

Nenhum deles teve o que eu tive...

Mesmo por tão pouco tempo.

Nenhum deles jamais a amou,

Não a verdadeira Leona.

Não como eu amei...

Mas tudo isso foi à muito tempo atrás.

Só o desejo de vingança me guia agora...

O amor aqui não tem vez mais.

~:::::::~

_Ninguém mais_

_Como ninguém_

_Jamais te amou_

_Ninguém jamais te amou_

_Como eu_

~:::::::~

* * *

**A/N: Ah...Amo e odeio estar na TPM... Amo por que é sempre nessa época que escrevo meus melhores angsts, e odeio porque é um saco lidar com o turbilhão de emoções que pipocam ao mesmo tempo. De qualquer forma, para os curiosos de plantão, a musica é Um Dia, Um Adeus, do Guilherme Arantes e interpretado pela Vanessa da Mata.**


End file.
